Touch screen displays have become increasingly common, particularly on smart phone and tablet computing devices, but they are also being used on larger spaces, such as table tops, white boards, and other surfaces in both public and private settings. The space on such displays is often limited and should be used efficiently. Large displays, such as interactive tabletop displays and smaller ones, such as tablets, are in need of an efficient and convenient text entry method.
New technologies where a display acts as a visual sensor detecting hands and fingers above the surface enable a new input method are now available. On larger surfaces, the keyboard may be at one location and the user may want to enter text at a different location. If there are multiple users using a table top, touch screen surface, such as MS Surface from Microsoft Corporation, then multiple keyboards may become an issue if they start taking up too much space on the surface.
While there are some virtual keyboards, any touch screen surface where a virtual keyboard can be implemented may give rise to the problems mentioned above as well as other issues, such as ergonomic issues. The virtual keyboard may also appear centered horizontally over a text input field and vertically along bottom part of the surface device. The first key press defines the layout; keyboard does not follow finger. Many people are able to touch type and use muscle memory where their movements are repetitive and predictable. It would be desirable to take advantage of a user's muscle memory, since users often do not look at keyboards or even at screens. Also, physical keyboards are expensive and often difficult to maintain, especially public ones.